


The Raven & Shifter of the Moors

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Mates, Romance, Shapeshifting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fairy- also a shifter- was born three years after Aurora was. She's fifteen, with glorious dark gray feathers, each one tipped a scarlet red. Her name was Tristan, her skin perfectly kissed by the sun, eyes a warm brown like her short hair, swishing over her right eye. Tristan was graceful, & beautiful, & kind like Maleficent was when she too was a child. Maleficent allowed the child to sleep at her tree, & to be a guardian- a warrior of the Moors while she protected Aurora. Diaval has fallen for the young guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting- that's all Diaval had done, is wait for Tristan to make a move. He sees her often, watches her interact with Moor creatures & humans alike. He wants her, & like any raven- he'll get what he wants.

Diaval squawked & landed besides Tristan. He always paid her visit when she was back. Tristan smiled widely at the bird, & flicked her wrist, neon blue dust encircled Diaval & turned him back into his human self.

"Pleasure seeing you again ma'am," Diaval said. He swung his legs over the branch, mimicking Tristan.

"Don't call me that, you make me feel old. But yes, it's good seeing a familiar face," she said gazing up at the stars. Diaval looked at her as she tilted her head back, eyes fluttering shut. Maleficent was always more active during the day, quite the opposite of Tristan; she adored the night. "How is everyone else doing?"

"Aurora's eighteenth birthday was not but a few days ago. She'll be wedding Prince Phillips in a few months, & Maleficent is proud & helping arrange it," Diaval said still admiring the young girl.

She sighed, "Diaval, what about you? How are you doing sweetheart?" Tristan asked turning her attention to him. Diaval was left blushing at the nickname; she only called him it.

"Uh... Uh- I'm fine my friend, very fine indeed. You?" He stuttered. Tristan chuckled & stood slowly, feathers rustling upon the movement.

"I'm good. Mating season has passed for ravens' hasn't it?" She asked looking behind him. Diaval nodded, brows furrowed in confusion. "Have you found a she-raven?" Tristan asked, it pained her heart to ask. But she just had to.

"No Trist, I haven't. Why is it you ask?" Diaval asked standing as well. Tristan shrugged & hopped down from the branch. Diaval noticed her feathers ruffled; that only happened to Diaval when he was troubled, or pissed.

"I was... just curious is all. You needn't be worried my dear raven," Tristan spoke indifferently, but Diaval was all but blind. He could see sadness, & longing in her eyes, he could see it every time she looked at him. Tristan pointed ear twitched, "There's- I must get going. 'Til next time Diaval."

Diaval nodded, "See you later Trist." Tristan leapt off the edge of the cliff, wings spreading to glide along the currents of the wind. He watched her until he could no longer see into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diaval paced along the giant lily pads floating on the water's surface. He had been trying to figure out why Tristan wanted to know if he had found a she-raven, & if so, why was she sad he hadn't?

"Maybe she wished to be my raven queen?" He asked himself, "Then why would she be sad I replied no- maybe because she thought I was lonely & wanted to help?" Diaval huffed in annoyance of this whole situation. He knew Tristan never saw him as anything more than a friend-

"Greetings Diaval, what seems to be troubling you?" Aurora asked as she walked up besides him. He jumped at her close proximity.

"My queen," he bowed, "I- I don't know. Well, honestly I don't know why I even care- I mean they see me as just a friend, nothing more." Diaval blabbered.

Aurora chuckled, "Diaval," she rested a hand on his shoulder, "she likes you. Trust me, now, I'm must get going. The king & I are going to a ball!" She said & continued on her merry way. Diaval watched her leave.

"How do you- how are you sure?" He called & ran to catch up to her. Diaval missed a lily pad & fell into the deep water, flailing for he did not know how to swim.

"I just do! Now goodbye!" Aurora said over her shoulder. Diaval continued his useless flailing, & sputtered on the water filling his lungs. Something snagged his wrist, a clawed foot, much like a birds.

"You alright there bird brain?" No wonder Aurora didn't help save him. The clawed foot belong to Tristan, she had a knack for changing only certain limbs of hers. Her bird like feet went back to normal as soon as she landed.

"Thank you Trist, why are you passing through?" Diaval wondered. Tristan shrugged & tucked her wings securely to her back. He just now noticed she had out her horns, unlike Maleficent's who stood up, hers elegantly curled back & were a lovely gold color.

"Don't know. I just felt as if something was wrong, apparently my senses weren't lying to say the least," she laughed. Diaval blushed & ran a hand through his hair to slick it down. "Come, join me. I was planning on heading into the mountains, to relax in the warm waters." Tristan said.

"Alright, we flying or walking?" Diaval asked curiously. He met glowing blue eyes, & a wicked smirk.

"Neither," Tristan said before shifting into a huge wolf. Her fur a lightish brown with streaks of blonde in it. She growled a barely auditable 'get on.' Diaval carefully climbed on, & held tightly to her horns that still poked out her fur. She took off, sprinting effortlessly across the ever-changing terrain.

***

"This place is amazing," Diaval breathed out. "How come I've never been here? More or less found this place?" He asked.

Tristan shifted back, "Cause only a shifter can find & bring someone here... Usually the someone brought by the shifter is of great importance, like a mate." She heard the quickening of Diaval's heart, & his stutter as he breathed in.

"Woah, that's... I don't even know how to respond," he admitted with an embarrassed laugh. Tristan was about to tell Diaval how a shifter's mate came to be, but she cringed away at the idea that he may not like her. She shook her head & smiled brightly as she walked up behind him.

"Then don't, I just brought you here to relax. The water is shallow so no need to worry about drowning or anything, trust me," Tristan said patting his back.

"Oh..." he murmured sadly. He hoped to become her mate. "Relaxation, does sound nice!" He said to cover up his true feelings. Tristan raised a brow, but decided ignored his previous answer.

She bumped him with a wing, "Come on, get in." Tristan easily removed her clothing & slipped into the warm water, she sighed as she felt the knots, & tension vanish from her wings. Diaval shifted awkwardly, unsure of how to approach this situation.

"Uh..." he trailed off shuffling backwards. Tristan walked back over to the edge of the rock embankment.

"Here," she flicked her wrist. Diaval felt his clothes being stripped from him, he tried covering his scarred body. He was really insecure about his image. "Get it Diaval. What's wrong?" By now Tristan was out the water, standing in front of a trembling raven man.

"It's just... Nothing, nothing at all. Just cold." Diaval mentally cursed himself as his voice trembled. Tristan rested a hand on his shoulder, he sighed & his eyes fluttered shut. Her touch was gentle, & caring, & radiated with a warmth & love Diaval didn't even know existed.

"Diaval... you can tell me. I'm your friend after all," Tristan said softly & rested her head on his shoulder. Diaval wanted to make her his, but he wanted her consent. Because like shifters, ravens mate for life, but difference is ravens have a choice in their mate- unlike shifters who are naturally are bond to their counterpart.

"I- my- my scars," Diaval stuttered quietly. Tristan leaned back, glancing him over before meeting his dark green eyes. At times they looked almost black. "I'm not too fond of showing them..." he added dropping his gaze to the ground.

Tristan held his face in her hands, "That's it? You're ashamed of something that is apart of you, hun you're a handsome bird & a even more handsome man. Your scars, they're- they're like a story," she said. Her thumbs stroking the crestant like scars curling like a mask on either sides of his eyes.

"But they're ugly," he murmured in disgust. Tristan hissed at the opinion.

"Your opinion is stupid, & quite frankly untrue pretty bird," she said. Diaval could hear the sincerity in her voice, but ignored it & thought of it as pity. Diaval gently pushed her back.

"So what you're saying is you wouldn't be ashamed to be with me? In public?" He asked with his back to her.

"Diaval, don't you dare show me your back, & no, I wouldn't be ashamed to be seem with a pretty bird such as yourself. I'd be proud I could have a bird like you... Hell I'd be the happiest shifter in the world to have you..." She trailed off. "But we're friends & all," Tristan chuckled nervous. "I meant that in no weird way at all. Haha!" She said. Diaval glared over his shoulder at her, she could see the hurt.

"If that's how you feel. I'll be taking my leave," Diaval quickly dressed. "Shift me please." He said.

She crossed her arms, "No." Diaval growled at her.

"Shift me or so help me I'll jump off this damn cliff!" Diaval threatened. Tristan sighed & allowed the neon blue dust of her magic to engulf Diaval. He squawked & flew off.

"Why me?" Tristan yelled to the sky, "Why must I hurt my mate so? I don't mean to, but what if thee doesn't like me back?" She asked no one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diaval was ecstatic when Tristan had forgiven him for his odd behavior. He explained why he has been so rude without really saying "I'm in love with you."

"I'm tired of this Diaval." Tristan said out of the blue one fine day. Diaval glanced away from the creak to look at her, head cocked to the side in wonder. "I'm- you're my mate & it's killing me that you're not mine. But I want to make you mine." She said darkly.

"I'm in love with you too?" He said uncertain. Tristan blinked at him, her dark demeanor that usually surrounded her dissipated becoming scared- fearful. She began to walk backwards slowly.

"Uh- nevermind, ignore my previous outburst." She said fairly indifferent. "Ah!" Tristan flailed as she tripped over a root. Her wings curled around her; preparing for impact. Which never came. She opened her eyes to find black clothed arms around her waist.

"You, you aright?" Diaval asked quizmatically. His dark green eyes (almost black) were wide as they stared down at her.

"Yea," she breathed out. "Yea, I'm fine now." Tristan's hands gripped lightly to Diaval's sleeves. He helped her to stand, she still holding fast to him. "Just don't." Tristan muttered subconsciously as she felt him pulling away.

Diaval stilled, "What? What is it? Please, tell me." He begged. It broke her heart to make her mate resort to pleading for her to voice her affection; her love. Tristan couldn't bring herself to tell him. She wanted him to figure it out.

'I'll court you,' she thought. "Nothing, just afraid of falling pretty bird." Tristan replied.

"Falling?" Diaval asked. He knew her sentence could have a double meaning. Tristan gulped but nodded.

"Falling for someone. I'm just afraid, & I don't know I've never given my heart to anyone," she said pulling away from Diaval. His inner raven cawed in resistance, wanting to hold the shifter fae a little while longer. "I must be going dear friend. I'll see you again soon." Tristan disappeared again.

Diaval groaned, "I will have her. I will court her like no other, I swear it." He vowed.


	4. The Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two weeks since the day at the creek. Diaval neither seen nor heard from or about Tristan. It was as if she vanished. So he tried his best to busy himself with tasks the Queen & Maleficent needed completed. But in the end, he always had time to spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the courting begins! C:

Diaval yawned & stretched as he woke up from a much needed nap, the sun was low & barely peeking over the horizon. He shifted to sit up slowly, hand hitting something cold. Once his eyes had adjusted he picked up the wrapped object.

"What the?" He questioned looking around for who might've forgotten it. But no one was there to claim the small package; there was a tag. 'To Diaval', it read. "For me?" Diaval said quietly. He looked out his peripheral vision all around for someone watching, but alas no one was hidden. Diaval made quick work of the red ribbon, & pulled off the paper with jerky, reckless yanks. He picked up the small dagger, turning to inspect the well-crafted handle. It was made of the glowing stones found at the bottom of the Moors' lakes, streams, & rivers. The rocks reflected the sun's light, scattering it all around Diaval & casting rainbow like colors. He stared in awe at the colors surrounding him. The blade itself- from what Diaval had noticed- was not at all metal, but something much stronger; a dragon's scale. The scale was black, & shiny, the gleam coming from it making it look so sharp; that it could cut air itself. Diaval stood, eyes still locked on the small easy to conceal, weapon. He looked all around his surroundings once more,then tucked the blade into his belt & went to meet with Aurora, & Maleficent for today's tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be short such as this one. Their to show how each is courting each other & with what gift.


	5. Tiger Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diaval had it all planned out. He'd just tell Tristan how he felt, by attaching a letter to a small bird of course. But first, as he promised to himself, he'd court her.

Tristan dipped her feet into the cool creak's water, releasing a breath of relief. Just a day ago her, & a few other guardians of the Moors got into a fight with local knights. They had gone rogue & had tried stealing a few pixies- to say the least, the pixies were fine, but Tristan's wings would need some recovery. She slipped further into the creak, allowing the bases of her wings to sit in the water.

"Dammit, another one?" She questioned no one. Tristan could see the glint of the arrow tip as it was fully sheathed in her wing, dried blood caked the feathers there. She reached over her shoulder, whimpering at the pulling of her sore extremities. Before pulling out the arrow she placed a stick between her teeth. Tristan pulled out the arrow; she canines lengthened & punctured the stick. She glanced down at the water, seeing a leaf floating towards it; balanced on it a container. Tristan squinted at the water further away, seeing ripples shaking their way towards her. She shook her head, brushing it off & opening the container. Tristan smelled the red paste within the container; it smelled like tiger lilies. She applied it to her sore body & wings, the paste burned slightly, fizzled, then absorbed into her skin. Whoever left the cream for her, she thanked.


	6. The Necklace

Tristan shifted into a small ferret & bounded through the tall thicket stopping her from her goal; Diaval. She squeaked rather loud for a snake had shown itself, it hissed at her & popped out it's hood. Tristan was fast (even for her small stature) & picked up a stick, twirling it like staff. She growled only to be scared once more when something launched the snake away. She took cover under a nearby fallen tree.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you," a soft voice spoke. Diaval. He crouched next to the tree, seeing a brown tail protruding from the dead plant. "I'm a friendly, I promise." Tristan scrambled out her hiding spot, dropping the stick in the process. "You alright? That snake didn't hurt you did it?" He asked worried. She shook her head. Diaval smiled warmly, "That's good. Come relax with me." Diaval picked up Tristan & carried her back to where he previously sat. He talked to her about being a raven, & working for the queen, & the love of his life. It made her blood boil. "I- I just don't know how to ask her." He said sadly. Tristan couldn't help but feel remorse, & lightly licked his cheek from her place on his shoulder.

***

Diaval said he had to get going. But that he did enjoy the ferret's company.

"Hopefully we can do it again?" He asked. She nodded & pushed a small box closer to Diaval. He took it with curiosity & opened it, in laid a necklace. The chain was silver, & the actual piece was gold; it in the shape of wings. "Awe, where'd you get this?" He asked looking up at her. But she was gone. Diaval continued wearing the necklace, & searching for the ferret a few days later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is the nasty in the chapter o.O

_Diaval couldn't help but drool at the scene before him. Tristan's hair disheveled, eyes shut tightly, & hands fisted in the sheets of what seemed to be a bed. What got Diaval himself more aroused was the fact he had two fingers plunged deep within her tight, moist heat._

_"Diaval... please..." she panted. Tristan canted her hips to meet Diaval's thrust, he licked a trail up from her navel to the valley between her breast as his other hand supported him. Diaval groaned when Tristan's fingers laced through his black hair, tugging harshly on the strands._

_He smirked down at her, "You like that uh?" She nodded, brain short-circuiting. Diaval nipped hungrily at her young, slender neck, leaving dark purple marks. He grinned ear-to-ear at his marks, he was always one for marking what was his. He leaned over, "Remember, you're mine. Forever." Diaval growled into her ear._

_Tristan moaned, "Of course. Yours, only yours. Promise!" She panted thrusting down on his fingers. Diaval curled them just enough to brush against the spot that had her seeing stars. "Fuck- Diaval, babe- I'm so close." Diaval continued to fuck her on his fingers, his own hand subconsciously grabbing his own crotch. He groaned, his jerking forward for more friction._

_"Come on babe, cum for me." He said darkly as he removed his fingers. Tristan looked at him, eyes glowing red, & canines out. "Silence." Diaval warned as she opened her mouth. Reluctantly she listened. Diaval laid down between her legs, looking at her soaking sex. "I turn you on that bad darling?" He asked._

_"Yes," her breathing hitched as he drug a slender finger up & down her slit. Tristan wanted desperately to slid down on Diaval's length & ride him into the bed, but she knew she'd have to wait._

_"Now, my mistress... What is it you beg of thee?" Diaval asked barely pushing in finger in. Tristan's head hit the pillow._

_"Diaval, please..." she begged. Diaval was reluctant & flickered his tongue over her folds, Tristan gasped, eyes rolling to the back of her head. He continued to apply pressure, spreading the folds with two fingers he speared his tongue in her with strong, confident strokes. Tristan couldn't help but thrust down to meet Diaval's, her hands tangled in his hair, jerking & yanking at his hair. To Diaval it was just short of pain, more pleasurable than anything to him. He groaned passing the vibrations onto Tristan who growled animalistic, it made Diaval rock hard. He massaged himself through his pants, his erection painfully hard. He rubbed himself while he continued to savor the succulent juices of Tristan._

_"Fuck, you're so hot. Gonna make me cum just by assisting," Diaval said with his tongue still deep within her sex._

_"Me too," said Tristan. Her voice shaky & broken, & raw from her loud screams & yelps. Diaval fucked her roughly on his fingers & latched onto her clit. Tristan couldn't take it, her eyes opened wide as she convulsed from Diaval's final act of pleasure. Diaval came as her juices filled his mouth, her sex clenching tight around his fingers, greedily he lapped at her until she was clean. Tristan shook from exertion afterwards. She gazed at Diaval with half lidded, hazed over eyes._

_"I love you," Diaval said climbing on top of her._

_"I-"_

***

"Diaval?" Diaval opened his eyes at the sound of Aurora's voice. He scrambled to stand upon realizing his very evident erection. He blushed a deep crimson.

"Yes queen? What is it? Where's Maleficent?" He asked quickly, legs crossed oddly. Aurora seemed just as embarrassed as Diaval did. Diaval nervously combed his hair back, trying to tame the rat's nest.

"Oh, just came to see if you'd like to join the king & I on a picnic." Aurora slowly walked away, but glanced over her shoulder at the raven-man. "But I see you've got your hands full. I'll tell Phillips I couldn't find you." She called with a smirk. Diaval blushed even more fierce.

"Dammit." He cursed & kicked at rock at a tree. Only for the tree to whack him upside the head a moment later. He grumbled & began to walk to only god knows where.


End file.
